French Kiss
by redvelvet2010
Summary: Hoss rescues a young girl from being beaten by her employer. However, he has no idea that they will change each other's lives in more ways then one. The raiting is being changed due to the topic discussion in the fourth chapter. History shows that this actually happened, however, the author is not comfortable with the rating.
1. Prologue

French Kiss

A Bonanza fan fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Prologue

The blonde haired woman looked at the saloon in Virginia City, Nevada. So this was to be her new place of employment. Pierre Monroe was now her new master.

She'd been on her own since she was twelve. Her _me're_ had died giving her birth. It had just been her and _Pe're___until she was eleven. When she was twelve her father had married Ellen D' Barberack. However, the girl was never allowed to call her step mother. It was always _Madame_.

Madame had treated her cruelly. Calling her an _imbecillo gauche, _a clumsy fool.

The girl felt inferior to her two step sisters. Jaqualine and Nichole, treated her equally cruel. They pulled her hair and tripped her while she was forced to do menial chores.

When her father died, Madame had sold her to a local merchant, who'd done business in Boston.

From the time she was thirteen, the girl was sold from one person to the next. She'd was never allowed to frequent the brothels to sell herself. Until the day she turned twenty. When she was sold to Pierre.

"What is your name, girl," Pierre asked gruffly.

"Marguerite Douglas, Monseiur."

"Well we just have to call you Marge. You will be my new floor girl. Whatever the men want, you will give them. Except your body. That, my little French flower, is mine."

The thought of being in Pierre's bed made her sick to her stomach. However, eight years of servitude had broken her spirit. However, she had no idea that a man that everyone in Virginia City knew, would change her life.


	2. Fateful Meeting

French Kiss

A Bonanza fan fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter one

Fateful meeting

The sun was beating down on the tall man as rode into Virginia City, Nevada. He had more things on his mind than why he was in town. Truth was Eric Cartwright was getting restless. He'd been restless for the past few weeks. Eric, everyone knew him as Hoss, couldn't put a finger on what was causing his restlessness.

He'd been sent into town to run an errand for his father, Ben Cartwright. Now that the task had been complete, Hoss decided to meet his older brother, Adam. Adam was a lawyer who's office was in town.

Hoss walked into Adam's office. "Howdy, Adam."

"Howdy, Hoss. Little Joe decided to not to join you?"

"Pa just got that new stallion in and Little Joe is bound and determined to break him."

Adam chuckled. His little brother loved the horses. He guess they all came by it honestly. Growing on the family ranch, The Ponderosa, Their father Ben Cartwright had raised his sons as best he could. All three sons could honestly say that they were grateful for their raising. They'd all been raised by the firm hand of Ben and the beloved words of the Bible.

"Well, I'm finishing here. Why don't we try that new Saloon that just opened."

"The French Kiss?"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

"I'll try it."

"Let's go."

The brothers walked towards the newest saloon that graced the main street of Virginia City.

As they walked in, the décor of the place was very aristocratic, very Parisian. The women working the floor had a certain air about them.

Except one. Hoss noticed her immediately. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a severe bun at the nape of her neck, she was dressed in a drab color of brown. Her eyes were blue, but they were dull, as if they'd seen too much.

Hoss had seen saloon girls, this woman was no saloon girl. She acted more like a servant.

The boys found the Sherriff , Roy Coffee, with ease. They sat down at his table.

"Howdy Sherriff."

"Howdy, Adam. Hoss."

Hoss shook Coffee's extended hand. "Sherriff, you decide to check out this new watering hole?"

"Yes, and I'm having my normal cup of coffee and they brought me this."

Hoss chuckled as he looked down at the tiny coffee cup sitting on the saucer.

"Who owns this fancy saloon, Sherriff," asked Adam.

"A real dandy by the name of Pierre Monroe. Was born in Paris. Thinks he's gonna bring culture to us here in Virginia City, because we're all unrefined."

A Saloon girl asked them what they were drinking and Hoss ordered a cup of coffee, as did Adam. What they got was a tiny cup of very strong brew.

Hoss couldn't keep his eye off the blonde woman. What was it about her?

Adam had engaged Coffee in a law conversation when a ruckus caught their attention.

A patron of the French Kiss had grabbed the blonde woman that Hoss had noticed earlier. She tried to resist his advances.

"_No, De Monsieur, plait!_ Please no!"

"Come on Baby! You know what I want," the man said in a drunken slur.

"Please I beg you. _Non!_" The woman slapped the patron, her nails raking his face.

The patron stood up and drew back to slap her. His hand was stopped short by Pierre Monroe.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She hit me."

Pierre grabbed the girl. "_Prostituee! Imbecilio gauche! _You are meant to serve them anything they like, not play the common whore!" He began slapping the girl.

Hoss had seen enough when the girl's nose gushed blood. But her cries had angered him. No man should raise his hand to a woman, even if she worked a saloon.

He stood and walked towards Pierre and caught his hand before he could slap the girl again

"Mister, I don't know who you are, but you don't need to be hitting her. She's done nothing wrong but tell that man no."

Pierre sized Hoss up. Why the hell was this dirt poor cow poke telling him how to run his business. He turned and kicked the girl forcefully in her side.

Hoss grabbed Pierre and pushed him against the bar. Hoss, then, checked the girl.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Her face was a mess where Pierre had hit her. Her breathing was ragged. Hoss suspected a broken rib or two.

Suddenly, Hoss heard Pierre behind him. "_Batard commun!_ You will pay for this!" Pierre drew his gun.

Before Hoss could react, Adam had already had his gun out and pistol whipped Pierre in the head. Pierre fell to the ground. Sherriff Coffee kicked away Pierre's gun.

"Hoss," Coffee said, "I'm taking this French piece of filth to jail. I want you to bring her to my office so I can file a complaint."

Adam chimed in, "I'm a witness as well, I'll help you."

Hoss shook his head. He looked down at the girl. She didn't belong here. "Ma'am? I'm going to walk you to the sherriff's office. Do you think you can walk?"

"I think so."

Hoss noticed she spoke in a soft French accented voice. This girl spoke like an eastern aristocrat. Her mannerism was different. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she really didn't belong in a saloon or even in Virginia City.

As they walked towards Sherriff Coffee's office, Hoss looked down at the girl. How she'd survived that beating was beyond him.

"What's your name?"

"Marguerite Renee Douglas," she replied in accented English.

"Quite a mouthful. Is there something shorter you prefer to be called by?"

"My _pe're_ used to combine my names and call me Mara."

"Mara? That's pretty. My name is Eric Cartwright. Folks around here call me Hoss."

Mara looked at Hoss strangely. She liked the way he said her name. It rolled of his tongue with ease. Her side, where Pierre had kicked her, was on fire. It was getting difficult to catch her breath.

Hoss picked up on this. "It's okay Mara. We're almost there."

Mara shook her head. No man had ever spoke so gently to her. For the past eight years, every man had been forceful and loud with her, commanding her. She was by all rights a slave thanks to her step mother. She belonged to Pierre Monroe.

Once they got into Coffee's office, Coffee had a wet rag waiting for them. Hoss knelt down on his haunches and carefully wiped the blood off Mara's face. She was going to be black and blue. He noticed older bruises, mainly around her neck. What had that monster done to her?

Coffee asked her, "Mara, can you tell me what happened?"

Mara explained that she was a floor girl. She wasn't allowed to sell herself to the patrons because by all rights, she was the property of Pierre Monroe.

Hoss stood up and looked at Coffee. "There is still slavery? I thought that came to end ten years ago."

"I'm afraid it still happens, Hoss."

Hoss had always had a big heart for the downtrodden, however this went against everything he was brought up to believe. He grabbed the bucket of water he was using to wipe Mara's face. He slung the water on the still passed out Pierre Monroe. That revived him.

"How much," Hoss demanded.

Pierre groaned. "What?"

"How much did you pay for this girl?"

"What is to you?"

Hoss was starting to get angry. He usually was an even tempered person, but this situation was starting to test his temper.

"How much is her life worth to you, Monroe?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars."

Hoss looked at Adam. "Stay here with her."

"What are you going to do, Hoss?"

"Just stay here with her."

Five minutes later, Hoss returned with a piece of paper. He walked to the cell and handed Monroe the piece of paper.

"This is a bank draft for three hundred dollars. I'm buying Mara from you."

"What will you do with her?"

Hoss turned and looked at Mara. "I'm freeing her."

Mara gasped. She stood up and fell down on her knees at Hoss's feet. She kissed his boots.

"Thank you, kind sir. Thank you."

Hoss raised her to her feet. Mara gasped at the pain in her side and passed out. Hoss caught Mara before she hit the floor.

"I'll go for Doc Martin," Coffee said.

As soon as Coffee left to find the doctor, Adam looked at Hoss. "What are you doing? You can't just free her like that. Papers need to be drawn up."

Hoss grinned. "That's why you're such a good lawyer, Adam."

Adam chuckled. "Yes. Before you ask, I'll draw up the necessary papers."

Coffee returned, minus the doctor.

"Where's Doc Martin?"

"Out at the Ponderosa. Seems as if the horse broke Little Joe. I'll ride with you out there."

Hoss looked down at the still unconscious Mara. She deserved better than the hand life dealt her.

{*}

A/n French definitions

_No De Monsieur plait-_-Please, Sir, No

_Non_- No

_Imbecilo gauche_- The best translation I have found literally means stupid or clumsy fool.

_Prostituee_- Whore

_Batard commun_- Literal translation, Common Bastard.


	3. Christmas at the Ponderosa

French Kiss

A Bonanza fan fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Two

Christmas at the Ponderosa

Doc Martin was thru examining Mara. He shook his head and sighed.

"Is she okay, Doc," asked Ben, The patriarch of the Cartwright clan.

"I'll be honest with you, Ben. She's taken a lot of abuse. I've noticed bruising in various stages of healing. How did she end up at that saloon?"

"According to Hoss, She was owned by Pierre Monroe, the man that owns the French Kiss."

"How did she become a slave?"

"I don't know. Will she recover?"

"Physically, yes. However, Ben I must warn you. The mind is still a mystery that the medical field is still trying to understand. There maybe signs of trauma."

Ben shook his hand. "Thanks, Doc. Now what about Joseph?"

"He'll be okay. He won't be breaking any horses anytime soon. Just tell him to keep ice on that ankle. It'll keep the swelling down. How someone sprains an ankle while trying to break a horse is beyond me."

"Where Little Joe is concerned, everything is a mystery."

They both laughed

{*}

Hoss was dabbing Mara's forehead with a wet rag. His heart went out to her. How did she get into this mess in the first place? Hoss, for the first time, felt bone weary. The events of the day were taking their toll.

Mara moaned something in French. She opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. She tried to sit up. The pain in her side was excruciating.

"Easy now," said a gentle voice, "You've been thru a lot. Try to lay back down."

"_Ou sont je,"_ she asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak French. You're safe here at the Ponderosa."

Mara looked confused. "The Ponderosa?"

"Yes. It's the Cartwright family ranch. Monroe can never harm you again."

The events at the French Kiss came flooding back. The many horrible things Pierre had done to her. She put her hands over her face and wept.

"_Imbecilo gauche!_ I'm such a fool. I should have tried to run."

"What would running have accomplished?"

"I'm not sure. _Monsieur_ Monroe will be displeased with me."

"You needn't worry about Monroe," Hoss said as he dabbed her forehead. "He's happy with the money I gave him."

"But without papers, I will never be free."

My brother, Adam, is a lawyer. He's working on the papers for your freedom. You rest, Mara. Try not to move. Doc Martin said that you have a couple of broken ribs. A few days rest will help."

"What about after that? I have no place to go. I am an _orphelin_. I have no family."

Hoss patted her hand. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hop Sing will be up to bring your supper."

"Hop Sing?"

"Yes. Hop Sing. He's sort of a jack of all trades here. He does cooking a bit of cleaning. Do you think you can sit up and eat?"

"I think so. _Monsieur _Hoss, Thank you for your kindness."

Hoss smiled and nodded as he left the room. He walked down the hall and down the stairs of the beloved house he grew up in. He met his father at the small dining table in the kitchen. He sat down and sighed.

"Mister Cartwright," asked a small Chinese man, "Shall I serve the young lady something to eat?"

"Certainly, Hop Sing." Ben turned to his middle son. "Something on your mind, Eric?"

Hoss looked up at Ben. The only time his father called him by his first name was when they talked like this. Man to man.

"How does someone do something so horrible and cruel to another person, Pa?"

"Son, there is a lot of evil in the world. Only the Good Lord knows how long the ugliness in this world will last. All we can do is be supportive towards Mara. According to Doc Martin, she may need it."

{*}

Three days later, Mara sat up with little difficulty. She looked out the window and looked at the sky. Judging from the light, it was roughly about five thirty in the morning. Mara was always an early riser.

She thought about the family that had taken her in. They'd done so much for her.

She got up and dressed in her drab brown dress. She brushed and pulled back her hair. She noticed, in the small mirror, that she had bruising around her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she suffered at the hands of Pierre Monroe. She began to get nervous at the very thought of his name. She had to calm her nerves. Then she remembered the kitchen. She was glad that _Pe're_ had taught her how to cook. It calmed her and helped her think on the good times with her father.

She snuck downstairs. Everyone, including Hop Sing, was still asleep. She walked to the kitchen. She wanted to show her gratitude to _Monsieur_ Cartwright and his family.

She put more wood in the stove to get it nice and toasty. The weather was getting colder. The weather in Nevada was crazy. Just three days ago, it was nice and warm. Now winter was around the horizon.

Mara found the smokehouse with ease and grabbed some cured bacon. She found the flour and began to make pancake batter. She fried the pork first, so there would be grease for the pancakes.

While the pancakes were cooking, She brewed coffee and set the table. She then found fruit, she guessed was seasonal, peeled and chopped them in a bowl and placed it at the center of the table. The last pancake was being flipped when a voice startled her.

"You are an early riser?"

It was Hop Sing.

"_Oui_. I hope you don't mind, Hop Sing, but I took the liberty of preparing breakfast. Would you like for me to make a plate for you?"

"No, thank you, Miss Mara. I'll help you put the food on the table. Ah! I see you've already washed the dishes you've used."

"Yes. I clean as I go."

"Good Philosophy. Makes the job easier."

The two made short work of preparing the table. When the family awoke and came to the breakfast table, they were surprised. Normally about this time, Hop Sing was still preparing breakfast, so the Cartwright men would have ample time to do the morning chores. Breakfast was piping hot and sitting on the table. Hot coffee, steaming pancakes with melting butter, crispy fried bacon, and fresh fruit.

"Hop Sing," Ben said, "You've outdone yourself."

"Oh, not me, Mr. Cartwright. Miss Mara cooked breakfast."

Ben looked at Mara. "Mara, would you care to join us in this feast that you've prepared?"

Mara gave a small smile, "_Aucun mere, Monsieur._ If it's okay, I'll have breakfast in the kitchen."

Ben shook his head, understanding. "Just know you are always welcomed to join us at the family table."

"Thank you, _Monsieur,_" Mara said sadly.

She went into the kitchen and ate a bit of the breakfast. She was sadden at Mr. Cartwright's mention of family. She would never have a family of her own. No man would ever want her not after…

She pushed the thought aside. She was the servant here. That was her mind set.

She heard chairs being pushed back and knew the men were done. She walked to the table and began clearing the table.

Little Joe said, "That was a mighty fine meal, Mara."

"Thank you, _Monsieur._"

Adam knew a little French. "Mara, please. It's okay to call us by our first names. You already know Hoss," he gestured to Little Joe, "This is Joseph. We call him Little Joe. And I'm Adam. You would honor us by calling us by our first names."

"_Oui_. I understand, Adam."

Mara was clearing the table when she stepped the wrong way her side pained her. She dropped the plate she was holding. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Mara gasped. She knelt down and began picking up the pieces. She was crying. "_Monsieur_, I'm sorry. I'm such an _imbecilo gauche_, I deserve punishment!"

Ben knelt down to face her. He said in a gentle voice, "Mara, dear, it's only a plate. Nothing to worry about."

Mara's English was becoming hard to understand. "The plate…I broke…."

Ben stood her up and went to wipe her tears away. Mara jerked away. Ben understood that this is what Doc Martin was talking about.

"Mara, if a broken plate was all I had to worry about, the world would be a better place. It's okay, Mara. Why don't you let Hop Sing clear the table?"

"Thank you, Mister Cartwright, but I'd like to finish what I've started."

Ben chuckled. He noticed that Mara only spoke French when she was flustered or upset. He'd have to talk to Doc Martin about it. He pushed it from his mind.

He turned to his boys. "Well, Boys, Christmas is only a few days away. We need to find a tree. Mara, would you like to accompany us?"

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Cartwright. But I need to finish here."

Ben nodded. He understood.

{*}

That night, the tree that the Cartwright men had found was spectacular. Soon it was standing in the family room, festooned with stringed popcorn and red ribbons, with a silver star at the top.

When Mara had finished in the kitchen, she joined them in the family room. The tree was beautiful. It brought back a memory that she kept buried. A memory of a Christmas long ago.

_The tall man stood over the little girl, with a huge grin on his face._

"_Well, Mara, ma petite belle, what color should we put on the tree next?"_

"_Hmmm, I know, King François! Green!"_

_Francois smiled down at his impish seven year old. "Well, them Princess Mara, Green it shall be!"_

Hoss pulled Mara from her thoughts. "Mara, we always make Christmas wishes around the tree once it's up. Care to make one?"

Mara smiled sadly. "Color."

"Color?"

"Yes. If you can't tell, I love color. Every year since I was twelve, I've always wished for color."

She walked back to the kitchen to help Hop Sing with the rest of the dishes that still needed to be cleaned.

Ben thought. Color. Interesting Christmas wish. Then he got an idea. He walked into the kitchen. Mara was helping Hop Sing. Chuckling at a joke he'd told.

"Hop Sing," Ben said, "Do you mind if I speak to Mara?"

Hop Sing nodded. He walked out of the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Thank you, Mara."

She poured him a cup of coffee. Then she sat down at the table.

"I wanted to thank you for the job you've been doing."

"It is the least I can do. I have to pay back the three hundred dollars that Hoss paid for me."

"That's not a problem, Mara. I want to offer you a position in this house as a cook. Hop Sing needs help with the household chores while my sons and I manage the Ponderosa. Is that something you might be interested in? You'd have a place to sleep and you wouldn't have to worry about the likes of Monroe. The boys and I would make sure you're safe."

Mara had tears in her eyes. What was it about this family?

But Ben wasn't through. He gave her an envelope. "This is a Christmas gift from me. For your color."

Mara didn't open the envelope. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you will use that for a new wardrobe."

"Yes sir. Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes?"

"Now that I'm your employee, I suppose you might want to know about my past and how I ended up at the French Kiss."

"If you're ready to talk."

"My father was a good man. He was one of the wealthiest men in Boston. A lot of the textile mills in Boston was owned by his family."

Ben's brow frowned. "Who was your father, Mara?"

"François Douglas."

"He owned the Lumiere mills, didn't he?"

"You knew him?"

"Yes. I did business with Lumiere mills some years ago."

Mara nodded. "My mother died giving birth to me. For eleven years it was just me and _Pe're_. I called him King Francois. He called me Princess Mara. After supper, he'd take this box of French chocolates out. He'd take and unwrapped one. He'd cut it in half and give me the largest piece."

"Something happened. Didn't it?"

"Yes. Ellen D'Berberack. My father met and married her February 11th, my birthday. He died Christmas day. During that time, my step mother, or _Madame _as I had to address her, was cruel. Her daughters were equally cruel. Jacqueline and Nichole were horrid brats about my age.

_Madame, _a day after my father's funeral, went and sold me to a local merchant. From then on, I was sold from one person to the next."

She tried to go on, but broke into sobs. Ben offered her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

Ben, his fatherly instincts kicking in, patted her hand. "it's okay, Mara. You are free. We will treat you as we treat Hop Sing and Canaday, as members of this family."

"Who's Canaday?"

"Our ranch hand. You'll meet him Christmas morning. Now, why don't you try to get some sleep. We'll being going into town tomorrow, and I've like for you to come, for your wardrobe."

Mara gave him a questioning look.

Ben chuckled. "The boys and I always go into town Christmas Eve for gift shopping."

"Of course. Good night, Mr. Cartwright."

"Good night, Mara."

For the first time in her life, Mara was starting to feel safe and loved. Two feeling that she'd not felt in a very long time.

{*}

French definition:

_Ou sont je : _Where am I?

_Imbecilo gauche: _Stupid or clumsy fool

_Monsieur_: Mister or Sir

_Orphelin_: orphan

_Aucun merci _: no thank you

_Pe're_: Father

_Oui_: yes

_Ma petite belle_: My little or small beauty


	4. Ribbons and Memories

French Kiss

A Bonanza fan fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Three

Ribbons and memories

Christmas with the Cartwright family was the first one that Mara had celebrated in eight years. She adored the gifts that were given her. She kept her promise to Mr. Cartwright to get a better wardrobe.

The Cartwright men loved her gifts. A new hat for Mr. Cartwright, a new kerchief for Little Joe, a pen set for Adam, and a handkerchief personalized with the name 'Eric' in blue for Hoss.

January blew in with a fury. Before anyone knew it, February was headed in, with an early hint of Spring.

Mara noticed that her birthday was right around the corner. She paid it no heed. She'd never been allowed to celebrate her birthday. Why would this be any different?

The morning of her birthday had started no different from any other day. She got up and dressed. She pulled her hair into the pony tail she loved more than the bun at the nape of her neck. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"_Bon anniversaire_" she said sadly to her reflection.

She walked downstairs and began preparing breakfast. Hop Sing was waiting for her, breakfast was already under way.

"Ah you're up! Good morning, Miss Mara, and may I say Happy Birthday to you?"

"Thank you Hop Sing."

"Since you remembered my birthday last month, I've something for you."

He gave her a small package.

"For you, Miss Mara."

"Thank you."

Mara opened the package. It was a necklace that held a jade stone on it.

"Thank you, Hop Sing. It's beautiful. What type of stone is it?"

"Jade. In my country, Jade was used to enhance a woman's beauty as well as bring her love."

"Thank you, Hop Sing. I will treasure it." She put the necklace around her neck. "What do you think?"

"Miss Mara, if you had been born in China, men would fight each other for just a smile from you."

"All that because of a jade stone?"

"You've always been lovely, Miss Mara."

His words brought up another memory of her father.

_Her father gave her the birthday present early. Mara opened the gift. It was a necklace that held a heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of her parents._

"_This way, ma petite belle, you will never forget you mother or I"_

"_Merci Pe're!" Mara exclaimed as she put the necklace on. "Does this make me more beautiful?"_

_Her father hugged her. "Mara, you will always be beautiful…._

Hop Sing pulled her out of the memory.

"You look as if you were in happier times, Miss Mara."

"I was remembering the first necklace I ever received. My father gave it to me years ago on my birthday."

"What happened to it?"

"My step mother took it from me, ripped out the picture of my parents and gave it to my step sister."

Hop Sing put a hand to her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Things will get better, Miss Mara. You'll see."

Mara smiled as she helped him with breakfast. This family was bringing out the best in her.

{*}

Mara had always loved flowers. She took special interest in a small rose bush just outside the kitchen door. The rose bush was scraggly, however, she'd been tending it since she was first employed by Mr. Cartwright. Now, it had a single bud on it. She had no idea how or even who planted it.

Mara was on her knees, tying the stalk of the bush to a small piece of wood. The rose bush was leaning over. She put her nose to the little bud.

"_Beau roses_," she said sweetly in French.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her light red skirt. "There, she said to the plant. "That will make you feel better."

She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw Mr. Cartwright standing behind her.

"Oh hello Mr. Cartwright."

"Hello Mara. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

"I was wondering, do you love to grow gardens."

"I do."

"Come with me."

Mara walked with Mr. Cartwright to a small piece of land on the south side of the house.

"My wife, Joseph's mother, began a garden here. Sadly it has remained untended to since her death. That's why the rose bush looks like it does. Seeing you tend that rose bush gave me an idea. I'd like to give you this plot of land. You are more than welcome to plant whatever you like. I've got vegetable seeds in the barn. Or you can plant flowers. I'll have Candy to go to the general store for flower seeds."

Mara smiled. Ben saw it. It was good to see her smile. She was putting the pain behind her.

Mara looked at Ben. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. I'll always cherish this. You know it's funny. You remind me so much of my father."

Ben smiled. "I met your father one time before. Come to think of it, you were with him."

Mara looked at Ben, trying to remember meeting him. Then it came to her like a candle lighting up a room.

_François was holding Mara's small six year old hand. It was her birthday and her Pe're was taking her to the finest restaurant in all of Boston. Suddenly, a man approached them._

"_Good afternoon, Francois!" _

"_Ah! Good afternoon, Ben! How fortunate it is for Lumeire Mills to do business with the great Ben Cartwright?"_

_Mara looked at Ben Cartwright. Why was he great?_

_Ben looked Mara. He took off his hat. "And who is the beautiful angel?"_

_Mara spoke up, "Mara Douglas, Monsieur. It's my birthday today and Papa and I are celebrating. Pe're, may I invite Monsieur Cartwright?"_

_Ben looked at Francois with a comical grin. He stooped down so he could look Mara in the face._

"_I would be honored to accept a dinner invitation from such a lovely young lady…."_

Mara gasped. She looked at Ben. "You had dinner with Papa and I when I was six. I wonder why I didn't remember that until now. I can't seem to remember my father's face," tears were in her eyes. "Does that mean I have forgotten my father, Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben wiped a tear away, surprised she didn't jerk away like she had a few months ago.

"No my dear. It means that you've had so much ugliness in your life and it has covered your good memories. Now your good memories are trying to shine thru. Let them shine thru. You'll be able to laugh again."

"How did you get to be so wise, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Raising boys and reading the Good Book."

{*}

That afternoon, after lunch had been served, Mara had attacked the laundry with a passion. She was hanging a pair of pants on the laundry line when Adam approached her. She held the utmost respect for Adam, largely due to the fact that he'd filed papers for her freedom. She was free because of this man.

"Hi Adam. How are things in town?"

"The usual. I thought I'd tell you that Monroe has been expedited back to France."

"What does expedited mean?"

"Oh, it means that he broke the law in France. He will be sent back to France to stand trial and serve prison time."

"Oh," said Mara, drying her hands on her apron. "What about the French Kiss?"

"It has since changed hands. A man from the East Coast has bought it. It will now be a new restaurant for Virginia City."

"That's good."

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and give you this." Adam handed her some folded papers.

Mara gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Your declaration of freedom. In the eyes of the law and this country, you are a free woman."

"I can't thank you enough, Adam. My freedom didn't seem real. I wonder why these papers make it real?"

"More than likely because the papers are something tangible. Freedom can't be seen. Maybe a lot of us take our freedom for granted."

Another memory surfaced in Mara's mind.

_Mara had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening to her father, whom she called King Francois, talking to the Mill partners._

"_I'm sorry, mes amis, but I will not use slave labor to run Lumeire Mills. We are able to afford to pay people to work. Besides, this war won't last forever."_

_Later that night, Mara got up in her father's lap. "King Francois?"_

"_Yes Princess Mara?"_

"_What is a slave?"_

"_You've been sitting on the top step haven't you?"_

_Mara smile sheepishly. "Yes Pe're."_

"_A slave is a person who has no rights. They work for free."_

""_Is freedom important?"_

"_Very much so, ma petite belle….."_

She looked at Adam. "I'm sorry. You've caught me wool gathering. I was thinking about what my father said about freedom. How it was important."

Adam smiled. "That it is, Mara."

"I'm thankful, Adam. You and your family has never treated me as a slave."

"Pa never believed in slaves. Candy, Hop Sing, and you are more than his employees. You are family."

"I'm blessed for that fact, Adam."

{*}

After the laundry had been done, Mara was looking for something to do. Hop Sing recommended her to go out to the corral and see what Little Joe and Candy was up to.

Mara took Hop Sing's advice and walked out to the corral.

Little Joe and Candy were trying to train the stallion that had sprained Little Joe's ankle. So far, the two had succeeded in getting a saddle on his back and a bridle in his mouth. Little Joe was in the middle of the corral running the horse in circles around the corral on a lead rope.

Mara leaned against the boards of the corral and looked at Little Joe. He was very skilled with the horses.

"There's the birthday girl," said Candy. "How does it feel to be a year older?"

"I don't feel any older."

I have a birthday gift for you. It's not much." He handed her a bouquet of black eyed susans.

"Candy, they're beautiful. I love them"

As I said, Miss Mara. They're not much."

"But they came from the heart. That's what makes them special."

Candy gave a goofy grin when Little Joe walked over to them. He looked at Mara.

"Happy birthday, Mara. I was hoping to give you my birthday present."

Little Joe, you didn't have to."

"I'd like you to name this new stallion."

Mara looked long and hard at the buckskin stallion. "What about_ Forte_?"

"Forte?"

"Yes. It means Strong."

Little Joe grinned. "Forte. It has a nice ring to it."

The horse, as if knowing it's name walked towards Mara and sniffed her. Mara rubbed and patted the stallion's nose.

"_Belle fort une,"_ she said gently. Then to Little Joe, she said, "I've never named a horse. Why a strong name?"

"Many times a horse will live up to it's name."

"I see. Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I promised Hop Sing that I would make a peach pie."

As Mara walked back to the house, another memory surfaced.

_Mara was in tears when she ran into her home. She had no idea that King Francois was home._

_He heard her crying. He followed her to her room. "My Princess, why are you crying?"_

"_I got teased because of my name. I hate my name. Marguerite. Who ever heard of such a name?"_

"_Your mother loved that name."_

_Mara felt guilty about what she had said about her name. "What is my middle name, Papa?"_

"_Renee."_

_Could I be called that?"  
Why don't we call you Mara. A combination of your first and middle names."_

_Mara hugged her father_…..

{*}

Mara was in the kitchen kneading out the dough for the pie. She loved cooking. She was singing a French lullaby. She was startled by footsteps behind her. She turned around. She smiled. "Hello Eric."

"Funny that you are the only person on the Ponderosa to call me by my given name."

"Eric is such a strong name. Hoss is a good name, but I love the name Eric. It doesn't offend you, does it?"

"Not at all."

Mara finished the pie and stuck it in the oven. She grabbed two coffee cups and poured coffee into both of them. She sat down at the small kitchen table opposite Hoss.

"First of all, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Eric."

"I had this ordered for you."

He gave Mara a small brown package. Mara carefully opened the gift. Inside were hair ribbons of every color.

"I figured you've been putting your back and it would look mighty pretty with colored ribbons it."

Mara gasped and began sobbing. Hoss became concern.

"Is everything okay, Mara?"

Mara stood up and walked to the oven and removed the pie. She set it on the window sill to cool. She dried her tears and began to speak in a soft voice.

"When I was eleven, after my father married my step mother, he asked me what I wanted for my birthday. My step sister Jacqueline had the prettiest black hair I'd every seen. It was as black as night. She had ribbons of every colors. I asked Papa for ribbons like Jacqueline's. That afternoon, I got a tangle in my hair and asked my step mother if she'd help me brush it out. She took a pair of scissors and cut of my hair. She told me that if my father found out what actually happened, he'd send me to an _Orphelinat_. Of course I believed her. So I lied to my father and told him that I cut my own hair so he wouldn't have to worry about getting me anything for my birthday." She began sobbing, harder. "She was so cruel."

Hoss walked towards her. "Mara, you really need a hug."

Mara let the big man hug her. These arms around her made her feel safe.

"Thank you, Eric." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

It left Hoss speechless.

{*}

That night as supper was served, an extra place had been set at the table. Mara was confused.

Ben stood up. "Mara, today is your birthday. You've served us, so tonight, we, the Cartwright men, serve you. Will you join us?"

Mara smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

Hoss pulled out the chair and Mara sat down. She'd almost forgot what it was like to have a conversation with a family at a dinner table. She felt like she was a princess out of the fairy tale book her Papa used to read to her. Hop Sing told her to go relax. He'd clean the kitchen. Mara went upstairs and changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. So much excitement had tired her out.

{*}

Hoss stayed up late talking to Ben.

"Pa, I think I have a problem."

"What's the problem, Eric?"

"I think I'm developing feelings for Mara. I don't think it's a good idea?"

Ben's eyebrow shot up. "Because why?"

"Because of the Cartwright men's problem with women, Pa."

"You mean the infamous Cartwright curse?"

"Yes, Pa. That's what I mean."

"Eric, I'm only going to say this once. There are no such things as curses. If the Good Lord deems it right for you and Mara to be together, He'll make a way. Do you understand?"

"Yes Pa. Thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Son."

Ben looked at his middle son going up to his room. He wasn't blind. He'd seen something budding between Mara and Hoss. He thought it was wonderful. He didn't want his boys to be as lonely as he was. Hoss was a good man. Maybe one day, Mara would be part of the Cartwright family, not as an employee, but as a daughter in law.

{*}

a/n French Definitions

_Bon anniversaire - _Happy Birthday

_Merci Pe're - _Thank you Father

_Ma petite belle- _My little beauty

_Beau Roses- _Lovely Roses

_Monsieur- _Mister or Sir

_Mes amis - _my friends

_Belle Fort une - _Beautiful strong one

_Orphelinat _Orphanage


	5. Ill fated picnic

French Kiss

A Bonanza fan fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Four

An ill fated picnic

May blew in with the warm Nevada summers. Hoss loved this type of weather. He'd come up with a great idea on how to get to know Mara just a little bit better.

That Sunday, after church, Hoss had Hop Sing to pack a picnic for him and Mara.

Hop Sing handed Hoss the basket. He smiled. "Treat her like a lady, Hoss. In this basket are all of Mara's favorite foods. Ham sandwiches, lemonade, and peach pie."

"Hop Sing," Hoss sighed, "Those are your favorite foods."

"Ah yes, Hoss. But with Hop Sing's favorite foods, you can't go wrong."

Hoss chuckled. He turned and caught sight of Mara coming down the stairs. She had changed out of her Sunday best and into her favorite yellow dress, ready to help Hop Sing in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw Hoss.

Hoss noticed this and smiled. He suddenly felt as nervous as when was thirteen years old asking Mary Perkins to the Sweethearts dance.

Mara noticed the picnic basket. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to, I mean you don't have to, join me for a picnic."

Mara smiled. "I like that, Eric."

Hoss had the buggy hitched up.

Ben had seen the whole exchange between Hoss and Mara. He smiled. Hoss was falling for Mara.

{*}

The gentle breeze blew as Hoss guided the horses. He loved this part of the Ponderosa. He often came to this old lake to think or to fish. Whatever came first. Mostly to fish.

"Well," Hoss said to Mara, "Here it is."

"Eric," Mara exclaimed as she looked at the lake. "This is beautiful. Do you come here often?"

"Everyday when I get a free moment."

Hoss helped Mara out of the buggy. He caught the smell of her hair. He loved the sent of lilac. He took a step back and grabbed the basket from the buggy. "Hop Sing packed your favorites."

Mara looked in the basket, then looked at Hoss. "Eric, these are Hop Sing's favorites."

Hoss chuckled as he led her to the lake. Mara looked at the lake as the breeze blew ripples on the water's surface. This spot was truly breath taking.

While the meal was being eaten, Hoss asked Mara all sorts of questions. Mostly about her childhood before her father married her stepmother. Mara happily indulged Hoss about her childhood. She was surprised to hear that Hoss had heard of her father.

Mara asked Hoss about his childhood. She loved hearing about his childhood antics on the Ponderosa.

"Hmmm. Eric Cartwright as a child. I'm trying to picture it."

"Oh, I'm trying to learn French with a book Adam gave me."

Mara smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. _Voules-vous un moreceau de poisson cru dans la cuisine?_"

"Quite a mouthful. How long did it take you to learn that one sentence?"  
"About a month."

Mara began laughing. Hoss looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Eric. You just asked me if I wanted a piece of raw fish in the kitchen."

"I did?"

Mara, still laughing, said, "I'm so sorry for laughing."

Hoss smiled. "You have a lovely laugh. You should laugh more often."

Hoss leaned over and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, Mara."

Mara sighed. "What do you see in me, Eric?"

Before Hoss could tell Mara how he truly felt about her, She gasped in pain. "Eric, something just bit my hand."

Hoss looked at her hand. He saw, with horror, two puncture wounds. He looked from her hand to the ground and saw a massive rattle snake. He pulled out his gun and shot the rattler.

"Eric?"

"C'mon, Mara. I need to get you back to the house."

He placed Mara in the buggy and raced back to the house.

{*}

Little Joe and Candy were rebuilding part of the fence in the North pasture when they saw the buggy coming in from the old lake at break neck speed.

"I wonder what's wrong," Candy asked little Joe.

"I don't know," Little Joe replied, "But it must be something for Hoss to come barreling thru here like that."

They both ran towards the buggy.

"Hoss," called Little Joe, "What's all the ruckus about?"

Hoss was climbing out of the wagon. "I need you to fetch Dr. Martin."

"Why?"

Hoss helped Mara out of the buggy. Little Joe noticed that her eyes were glazed over and that her cheeks were developing an angry red flush.

"Hoss," Little Joe asked, "What happened?"

"Mara was snake bit."

That's all Little Joe needed to hear. He jumped on Forte and rode as fast as he could into town.

Hoss walked Mara towards the house while Candy put the buggy away and put the horses in their stalls. On the way to the house, Mara stumbled and nearly fell. Hoss caught her, picked her up and carried her the rest away.

Once inside, Hoss carried Mara to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. He looked at her face. She was running fever. He took a cloth and wet in in the nearby basin and put the cool wet cloth on Mara's forehead.

In that moment, Ben walked in and asked Hoss what had happened. He looked at the wound on Mara's hand as Hoss explained.

"You tried to suck the poison out?"

"I did. But it didn't work. This is all my fault, Pa."

Before Ben could respond, Mara grabbed Hoss' arm. "Eric, _Mon sauveur, Mon ami_, Don't fault yourself," she said weakly, "You couldn't have known that snake was there any more than you could have known how many stars are in the skies."

Before Hoss could respond, Doctor Martin had entered the room. "Well, Miss Mara, I was on my way out here to check up on you as I have done every month since you been here. Little Joe meets me halfway and tells me you've been snake bit."

"Yes. You know I'd do anything to be in your company," Mara replied with a weak smile.

Doc Martin laughed. "Developing a sense of humor, that's a good thing." He placed a hand to her forehead. "And developing a fever. Not a good thing. It means that the poison is already in your bloodstream." He reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe. "Inside this needle is a serum to fight off the poison. I always keep in on hand. You can imagine how many snake bites happen out here." He injected the serum into Mara's arm. "There, Miss Mara. You sleep."

The doctor turned to Hoss. "Hoss, she is not to be moved, or to be excited. We don't want the poison to get to her heart. Keep a cool rag to her head to help break the fever. If, in a few days, the fever doesn't break, fetch me immediately. Also, wash the bite mark twice a day."

"I'll see to it, Doc."

Doc Martin saw the look on Hoss' face. He patted his arm. "Don't worry, Hoss. I've seen hundreds of snake bites. She'll be fine."

{*}

Over the next few days, Hoss did little in the way of managing the Ponderosa. His time was consumed by taking care of Mara. Her fever had broken that morning.

Ben, Little Joe, and Adam had all volunteered to take care of Mara, but Hoss gave them all the same answer.

"I'm fine."

Late that night, Hoss fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in. He was jolted awake by crying and moaning. He looked at Mara. He could tell that she was having a nightmare by the way she was thrashing in bed.

She cried out, "_S'il vous plait Monsieur, ne faites pas cela!_"

Hoss gently shook her shoulders. "Mara. Wake up. Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Hoss. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You never answered my question, Eric."

"What question was that, Mara?"

"What do you see in me?"

Hoss sighed. How could he tell her what he saw? He took the rag, dipped it in the basin and dabbed her forehead.

"When I look at you, I see a woman who is like a diamond."

A diamond?"

"Yes. You've been thru so much. So many bad things have been pressing down on you. Instead of killing your spirit, it has made you that much more beautiful."

Eric, you are too kind. But no man would ever want me."

Hoss wanted to tell her that he'd be willing to move heaven and earth for her. Instead he said, "Why would you say that, Mara?"

Mara looked at the ceiling, tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want to get into it, Eric. Just know that I'm a broken mess and no man would ever want me."

Hoss stood up and picked up the basin. "I'm going to change the water." As he walked towards the door added, "Not all men are bad, "Mara."

{*}

A couple of days later, Mara woke up from another nightmare only to find that Hoss wasn't sitting at her bedside. She got up and walked downstairs. Hoss was asleep at the family dining table, a coffee kettle and cup in front of him. Mara smiled. She tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbed another cup, and tiptoed back to the table.

She poured coffee into both of the cups and sat down beside Hoss.

He woke up, looked at Mara, still in her sleeping gown with her long blonde hair spilling over shoulders. He sighed. "Thank the Lord."

Mara smiled. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"Bad dreams again?"

"Pretty much."

"I wish I knew what to do, Mara. What's causing these nightmares?"

Mara toyed with her coffee cup. She took a deep breath and looked at Hoss.

"As you know, From the time I was twelve, I have been someone else's property. I was thirteen when my innocence was stripped away from me. When I was sixteen when I was sold to a man in Denver. He was a loving husband and devoted father. I thought I'd be safe. But this man had dark desires. He was gentle with his wife, however, he took his evil desires out on me. Some months later, I ended up pregnant. To save his reputation and his marriage, the man took me to St. Louis to see a doctor to take care of me."

"You mean to kill the baby," Hoss asked, place a hand over trembling one.

"Yes. The doctor took a red hot slim piece of metal and shoved it inside me and destroyed the baby. In the process, I was damaged. I can no longer have children. I spent nearly two weeks in bed recovering from the incident. The man sold me to someone who lived in St. Louis."

"So you think that because you can't have children that you're not worthy of any man."

"I know I'm not, Eric."

Hoss gently cradled her face. "Mara, there are men out there who would move the sun and moon for you if you were to ask them. They would never raise a hand to you in anger. If you were sick, they would stay by your bedside. They would worship the ground you walk on, and consider themselves blessed by the Good Lord that you were with them."

Tears were streaming down Mara's face. "How do you know this, Eric?"

"I'm one of those men, Mara."

"Blast you, Eric Cartwright! What is it about you? Every wall, every defense I put around my heart, you charge thru it like a night on a white horse."

"Maybe it's because my every thought revolves around you. Whether I'm working the ranch or in town, you enter my thoughts."

"Eric.."

"Please don't say that you're not worthy of me or any man. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm in love with Mara Douglas."

Mara was dumbfounded. Truth be told, She was falling in live for Hoss. She didn't say anything. She just held Hoss' gaze. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I love you too, Eric. I love you too."

{*}

French translations

_Voulez-vous un Marceau de poisson cru dans la cuisine_ - The literal translation is given by Mara. Would you like a piece of raw fish in the kitchen?

_Mon sauveur-_ My rescuer

_Mon ami- _My friend

_Sil vous plait Monsieur ne faites pas cela!_ - Please sir, don't do this!

{*}

A/N the rating of this story is being changed simply because of the content of this chapter, the crudely done abortion and the discussion of rape.


End file.
